Rarely Seen
by Alenan
Summary: When Marilee Jones first visits Club Dead, she doesn't expect to meet someone, someone who can change her life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

I shivered and pulled my coat closer to my chest. Wearing this short of a dress surely was not a good idea for this time of the year, but I had finally turned eighteen. I could finally go to the place that had alluded me for so long. The place my parents had met, the place my cousin, Jeremiah, had mercilessly taunted me of: Josephine's (or Club Dead if you were in with the shape shifters). I had waited nearly all my life to experience this place. Now I know that sounds bad, a girl just turned eighteen and going to a club, but it wasn't like that. To me, it's a place to meet people like me, shape shifters. These kinds of people are harder to meet then one might think. They're everywhere, but still rather secretive. Even though they came "out of the woods" as must humans were calling it now, we still don't go around announcing it to everyone. That can make life a lot harder.

Well, I'm kinda getting ahead of myself. I'm Marilee Jones, shape shifter. Well technically a were-leopard. A snow leopard to be exact. There aren't many of us left. We don't even have a pack. It gets really lonely. The only ones left in my family are me, Jeremiah, and Aunt Libby. But we manage just fine by ourselves.

Usually Jeremiah would have taken me out, (I don't have a car of my own yet) but he's out with his new girlfriend, a were-panther named Casey. So I get to go alone. There wasn't a line yet, so I assumed it might be a slow night. Inside was a different story.

The club was beyond crowded. Shifters, weres, vamps, and even a few scattered humans were packed what should have been beyond limit into this environment. I had to squeeze between many males that paid a little too much attention to me.

I finally got to the bar and ordered a coke, no alcohol for me, of course. I surveyed the crowd for potential dance partners. As if reading my mind, a young guy a few years older than me slid next to me and asked me to dance to the upbeat song.

I learned a little about him while we danced. Well, first of all, he was gorgeous. The typical tall, dark, and handsome type. His name was Mark and he was 24. He said he was part of the local werewolf gang, I didn't hear the name.

Our bodies were pressed close together, moving in sync to the pounding music. I was starting to like him, until his hand slid a little too low for my tastes. I excused myself from his grasp and hurried back to the bar.

Quickly catching up to me, Mark said, "Hey, wait, please! I'm really sorry. I just got ahead of myself. Can you really blame me? You are gorgeous."

He had that stupid puppy dog face. Dang. I gotta forgive him.

"Alright," I said, you are forgiven." He smiled widely.

"I'm gonna get you a drink. Whatever you want. Pick anything."

"Coke," I told the listening bartender. Mark gave the man a ten and got a drink for himself too.

Not long later, we were laughing and having a grand time again. We danced mostly, until I was too exhausted to dance anymore. My words were starting to slur together now. Funny, I don't remember having a drink. Maybe I had and couldn't remember. No. I would remember. That must mean…Oh, crap. He did not seriously put something in my drink. And oh, god, does my head feel woozy!

"Did you pu-pu-put some-something in my drink?" I asked. He just smiled and grabbed my arm. He started to pull me toward a door at the back of the club. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't do much. I could barely feel my body now. I felt like I had just had the happy gas at the dentist, like I was floating on clouds. My vision was failing now and I wondered if Mark was going to kill me. I really hoped not because if he did, Jeremiah would be really pissed. Somewhere far away, I could hear yelling. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

My first thought was what the hell? I groaned and tried to sit up. What had happened to me? My head felt like it had been pounded in. My eyes shot open as I tried to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a house, or an apartment, judging by the scenery outside the window. It was really nice too, the apartment. It was more than I could ever afford. I'm still trying to get enough money to go to college.

I heard some banging around in what I assumed was a kitchen. I stood up hesitantly, trying to make sure I was alright to stand. When I was sure that I was able to walk straight, I headed toward the noise.

I was right about the kitchen. Inside it was a man. A beautiful man, at that. He had dark, unruly hair that made me want to run my fingers through it. And those muscles, oh god, those muscles! On top of that, I could smell the shapeshifter blood in him from, here. But back to the task at hand, I didn't know why I was here and he seemed to be the one who would know the answer.

"Excuse me, but why in the hell I am in your apartment?" I interrupted.

He jumped and turned around. He had a gorgeous face, but I need to hold onto the fury in case he overstepped his boundaries.

"You were drugged," He said simply. I must have looked confused because he continued. "A guy at the club drugged your drink so he could sleep with you. I stopped him and brought you here because you were not quite conscious at the moment."

"Well, all right then," I replied. "I think I'll just be going now."

"Not until you've had breakfast," the man insisted. I mumbled under breath about how unfair this was, but secretly, I was excited. I mean, who wouldn't be? He was gorgeous! This gentlemanly treatment was certainly preferable to that loser from last night.

I sat down at his kitchen table to wait. I didn't have to wait long. Soon, I had a steaming pile of eggs and sausage in front of me. The animal in me wanted to go savage and tear into the delicious-looking breakfast, but the polite, young woman in me forced me to wait for the man.

He sat down across from me and motioned for me to start. I didn't even wait a second. I believe it was the best meal of my life, but that could have been because this hottie had made it for me and I was ravenous. H e started to chuckle quietly.

"I take it that the food was alright?" he asked

"Delicious," I offered through a mouthful of food.

"I'm glad," He replied. I smiled in return.

"I'm Marilee Jones," I said after my mouth was empty of the gourmet meal.

"Alcide Herveaux."

"So, what are you, Mr. Herveaux?" I asked trying to be sexy, although I probably wasn't succeeding. I tried not to think of how horrible my hair looked.

"Why I am a man, Ms. Jones," he said sarcastically, but my other form is a wolf." I nodded in approval. At least he wasn't an owl or something like that. "And what about you?"

"Snow leopard." I said, and he looked rather relieved. I guessed he was happy I wasn't something sissy too.

I looked at the time on the stove. Oh, crap. "Um, sorry to cut this exhilarating conversation short, but I really have to go." Was it just me, or did he look a little disappointed?

"Alright," he said sighing, "I guess you probably have a boyfriend or something to get home to. He's most likely going to be very upset that you spent the night at another man's house. Don't tell him where I live please."

My eyes widened. "Oh, um, no. I mean, no boyfriend. Just an aunt and a brother. But you're probably right about them being upset that I stayed here. I probably shouldn't tell Jeremiah thought," my voice trailed off.

The smile returned to his eyes so I continued, "Thanks again, for saving me. It was really…nice." I finished lamely.

He put his hand over mine, 'IT was no problem." Oh, dear Lord, this man is hot! His hand sent a spark through my being and I was suddenly overcome with a wave of lustful thoughts. Him, me, no clothes. Ah, bad Mari, bad! No m ore dirty thoughts.

He was waiting for me to reply now. Um, yeah, so bye. Nice meeting you." I stood up to go and he followed me to the door.

I smiled at the awkwardness that was now happening. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Nice meeting you," I repeated.

"You already said that," he whispered. The awkwardness increased a bit. I wrinkled my nose as I tried to think of something sexy or witty to say, but the thoughts were cut off as he leaned in to kiss me.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, crap. Oh, crap. I coughed a little and pulled away. "Too soon?" Alcide asked.

"Um yeah," I replied. "It's not you, it's just…"

"Ah, 'it's not you, it's me'. That one's always fun." He observed.

This was one conversation I really didn't wanna participate in. "We just met. I don't really know you. You did save my life, or at least my dignity, and I'm super grateful, it's just… You're a stranger; I try not to make a habit of kissing strangers, especially ones that are at least ten years older than me."

He sighed, "I know. I shouldn't have done that. I apologize."

Wow, awkward much? "Um, okay, so, bye?" I start to walk out the door, but he caught my arm.

"Will I see you again?" he questioned, his eyes smoldering.

Breath, Mari, breathe. "We'll see, I suppose. Maybe if fate allows it."

"You believe in fate?"

"Don't you?" I wondered.

"I don't really know anymore," he whispered. He looked so sad, like someone just killed his puppy.

"Well then, you had better start believing. I'll see you around, Alcide," I replied.

"If fate allows," he finished.

I smiled in answer and left his rather nice apartment, much to my chagrin. It was then I remembered that I was going to have a very angry cousin and aunt when I got home. Our apartment was only a couple of blocks away so I had to think of an excuse fast. I really didn't wanna tell them about what had happened last night. And of course they would want to know where my car is. I guess I could just say I spent the night with Charlie, my best friend. Yeah, that would work. I spent the night with her and she dropped me off this morning. It explains my lack of a car.

The walk home was over far too soon. I tiptoed in the apartment in the hopes that they wouldn't be awake yet, but had no such luck.

Jeremiah was pacing the kitchen and Aunt Libby was drinking her coffee and reading the paper. She put them down when I walked in.

"Marilee, where were you? I was so worried?" It was just like Aunt Libby to be worried and not mad. She was a complete optimist, almost to the point of making people sick.

Jeremiah, on the other hand, was furious. "Who were you with? Was it a guy? You are too young to be having sleepovers with guys. I don't care if you're eighteen or not!"

"Relax, I was with Charlotte all night. We watched movies and crashed on her couch." I was surprised at how easily the lie came to me; usually I have such a touch time not telling the truth.

Jeremiah visibly deflated. "Oh, okay. I just don't want you getting hurt, Mari."

I put my hand on his arm, "I'm fine, Jer. I promise to call next time."

Thank you, hon," Aunt Libby said, continuing her morning ritual.

"I'm gonna go shower and stuff, okay?"

She nodded, now fully engrossed in the sports section. Before showering, I sent a quick text to Charlie letting her know she was my cover story and that I needed to talk to her over breakfast. I had been her cover story many times, so she definitely owed me this.

After showering and getting dressed, I left the apartment top walk to my favorite café down the street. Charlie was already there, with coffee and a bagel to share, and was flirting with the gangly, awkward teenager behind the register. Her jeans were low and her shirt was tight; that was her motto. She turned when I walked in and smiled at me, leaving the gawking guy at the counter. We got our favorite corner both and sat down.

She pushed over my coffee to entice me. "Spill, girl. What happened last night?"

I blushed a little and her smile widened. "Okay, so I went to the club last night."

"Was it awesome?" she interrupted.

"At first, but then some guy like spiked my drink with some drug to have sex with me."

"What?" she spat out her coffee rather unattractively all over the table. The boy from earlier hurried over to clean it up, but Charlie shooed him away.

"It's okay. Nothing happened. I'm okay. Thanks to a guy."

She gasped, "So now it gets juicy. Is he why I'm covering for you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, his name is Alcide Herveaux. And he is gorgeous! And he saved me."

"Like your knight in shining armor," She cooed. "So did you guys have sex?"

"God, Charlie! Invasive, much? And for your information, no, we did not. I had just met him. Why would he have sex with me? Not to mention, he's older than me. Like possibly ten years."

"Um, so? Real passion doesn't come around that much. You could be soul mates!"

"Like you and Jeremiah?" I asked.

Now she turned red. She's had a crush on him since we were about six. "I don't know if Jeremiah and I are soul mates, but I sure as hell wanna do him. Just once in my life. I'm just waiting for him to get rid of that hawk, Brigit."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I know. And if you ever do land him, please don't tell me about it. I could really not use the intimate details of it."

"I'll be sure to tell you everything," Charlie teased.

We were still laughing and joking when fate came around and slapped me in the face because guess who decided to walk in at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

I think I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Charlie is a shifter. A panther to be exact.

By the way, I would appreciate reviews to tell me how I'm doing so far:)

Thanks bunches

* * *

Okay, so, fate has got to stop kicking my ass. There was no way Alcide was here now. At least I remembered to put some make-up on and a cute outfit.

Charlie was now eyeing him like he was a piece of meat, which to her, he was. "Look at him, Mari. He looks like a whole lotta fun in a gorgeous package."

"That's him," I replied, meekly.

"Hmm?" she murmured, not really paying attention, but sucking her tummy in even father and making her breasts stick out even more than they already did.

"That's _him_," I stressed.

She let out her breath now looking at me. "Him, as in, him? From last night? Your hero?"

I shook my head, "Yeah. Do you think he followed me here or what? Should I go say anything? No, I shouldn't. He probably doesn't even wanna see me."

"Of course he does," she advised.

"No way," I muttered, No way am I talking to him."

A sudden pain in my shin made me slide out of the seat to the ground. Charlie was smiling in a mischievous way. She had obviously kicked me with her stilettos. Most of the café was now staring at me, the strange girl sitting on the floor.

A large hand appeared to the side of my face in offering. I took it, though I was extremely mortified. Alcide was visibly trying not to laugh.

"So I guess there is fate," he pointed out.

"Or you're a creepy stalker and you followed me here," I argued.

"Well, I wouldn't say stalker, but I may have speeded up fate a little," he admitted, a little bashful.

I smiled a little so he continued, "So since fate has allowed it, would you now be willing to go out with me sometime. We could go to a club or something. And this time, nothing will happen you that you don't want to."

I pretended to think about this for a moment. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Oh, and if you want, you can bring your friend," he added.

"I would love to also," Charlie piped in.

"Great, so tonight at Club Dead? Maybe around 10?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Okay, so see you tonight," he confirmed, leaving without buying anything.

Charlie squealed, "Oh-my-god! He is so hot! You're so lucky, Mari! Come on, we have to go shopping now for new outfits." She grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the café, our coffee and food now forgotten.

The closet store was downtown, so we took a cab to where my car was parked from the night before and drove. Jemma's Boutique was a large, upscale privately owned business that we had really big discounts to because Charlie's mom owned the place before she died. Charlie had inherited it, and worked in it most of the time. We browsed the new selections for a while til we both found suitable outfits.

Charlie got a black halter shirt to go with her tight leather pants while I got a strapless dark green dress. We didn't linger long there because Charlie insisted on us going to her house for makeovers.

From her house, I called Aunt Libby to tell her I'd be staying at Charlie's "again." Charlie's apartment was a large, two-bedroom loft that she had been begging me to move into for months. The only reason I hadn't was because of Aunt Libby and Jeremiah. Mostly Jeremiah. He was always overprotective.

Charlie didn't talk much while doing her hair or makeup and she quickly took over mine. In about an hour, she was finished and revealed the results to me. My platinum blonde hair was curled slightly and my green eyes were brought out by bronze eye shadow and the green dress. Charlie's black hair was straight and her makeup was dramatic.

We left in her car this time. The drive was over too soon. I was really nervous about tonight. Charlie grabbed my hand.

"Mar, You're gorgeous. You can do this," she comforted.

I nodded, "You're right. I can." Then we walked into the packed club.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys so much for hanging on! I know its been a while and I'm so sorry for that. I'd make up a bunch of excuses, but it's inexcusable. But thanks for the encouragement and I'm working on the next chapter already.

Any wrong facts please let me know. I haven't read the books in a while, so I need a little help sometimes.

* * *

Chapter Five

I could feel the heat from the bodies. Sense the shifters and humans for their warmth and thundering heartbeats. The vampires were like cold spaces scattered throughout the crowd. I didn't take me long to see Alcide. He was sitting at the bar nursing a beer in one hand and running his hand somewhat nervously through his dark curly hair with the other. I smoothed my dress down out of habit and walked up to him.

He saw me coming and a huge smile lit his face. "You look…wow."

"Why, thank you," I answered. "We match."

He looked down at his green shirt that matched his eyes and then is gaze slid down to my dress. "That we do," he smirked.

"Um, so, drink or dance first?" I was hoping dance first because I had an entire day's worth of nervous energy built up; it also didn't help that the full moon was in a few days away.

"Considering your bad luck here with drinks, shall we dance?" Alcide held his hand out for mine like a perfect gentleman would.

I could feel his warm body pressed against mine as we moved in rhythm to the music coming from the speakers. I smiled up at him and continued my dancing. It didn't take me long to lose myself in the music which always happened to me when I danced. I hadn't ever taken dance classes or anything like that, but I had always had the ability to keep up with most modern dance.

After a while, Alcide pulled me out from the pulsing crowd to go back to the bar. I stumbled along after him, hyped up from the dancing, and yet still tired enough to sit for a little while.

"Drink?" Alcide asked.

"Please," I said, Coke, preferably."

"Two cokes," he told the bartender who had just walked over.

"You can drink in front of me, you know? Even though I'm not old enough yet."

He looked thoughtful, "I know, but I just don't want to tonight. In case something happens again."

I accepted this fact and took a sip of the fizzy goodness. "So we really don't know each other all that well. Tell me about yourself."

"There's really not much to know. I'm a surveyor for my father's business and I took over completely when he died."

"Oh, I am so sorry," I replied sadly, "I know what losing a parent feels like though. I lost both of mine in a hunting accident when I was very young."

"Then I am sorry too."

We both fell quiet for a moment lost in depressing thoughts until Alcide spoke.

"You mentioned a cousin when you were at my apartment. Do you live with him?"

"Yes, since I was very young. My Aunt Libby took me in after the accident. She and Jeremiah are my only family."

He nodded his head. "What are your plans for the future?"

"Well," I began, "I'm just looking at colleges for now. As long as I'm out of this town, I'm happy."

"Why do you want to leave?" he asked.

"I want to experience the world or at least something new."

"Makes sense. I travel around a bit. I usually live in Shreveport."

"Really?" I asked, somewhat dejected. I really don't want to be just a one-night stand to him.

"Yes, but I come here on business occasionally." Alcide took a long drink from his cup and surveyed the room for a moment. "You know, you should come visit me in Shreveport sometime. I could show you how the nightlife works out there."

"That would be really cool," I beamed.

Of course, something would have to happen to ruin a nearly perfect date and it just so happened to start with this sentence: "Look what cat dragged in."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long. No excuse for this. One of my issues was the number of contradictions in this story. I'm not going to fix them yet, so you don't have to go back and read them again. I'm just gonna clear it up right now.

Jeremiah is Marilee's cousin, not her brother. Marilee does have a car, she just doesn't usually use it. Jeremiah's girlfriend is Casey, the were-panther, not Brigit, the hawk. That may come into play later on though. I think that's all.

It there's any more, let me known so I can fix that.

I'm already working on the next anyways, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Casey, what a pleasure," I said, obviously not enjoying her presence. Of course, the night I come here with Alcide, would have to be the night she's here with Jeremiah.

"I know, right?" she said with a sneer. "Who's your friend?"

And now she's hitting on him. Perfect. "Casey, this is Alcide Herveaux, my date" I replied, stressing the last word.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Date? Aww, my little Mari's growing up."

"No, she's not," Jeremiah said, as he walked up to our now crowded section of the bar. "She's gonna stay my little cousin forever," he continued, affectionately, while putting an arm around my shoulder and giving me a little squeeze.

Casey then pulled him away to the dance floor where she could show off her stripper pole routine to all the salivating males. I turned, fully expecting to see Alcide among those males, but he wasn't. He was looking at me. Wow, that's the first time that's happened.

"So that's your cousin?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. If only we could leave now before Casey tried to humiliate me farther. She always tried to. At my high school graduation, she "borrowed" my after party dress and ripped the back of it. I didn't know until most of the graduating class saw my lack of underwear at the after party.

She hated me because I'[m a threat ot her relationship with Jeremiah. She knew I would always come first to him. Too bad he wouldn't listen to me and dump her ass.

"And his…girlfriend?" he questioned as if that was too tame a word for her.

"Yeah," I replied again. "Would you mind if we…" I railed off.

"Leave?" I nodded sheepishly. "Sure, do you want to go grab something to eat?"

I brightened, "Sure, let me just go find Charlie to tell her."

"She's welcome to come as well, if you want," Alcide added.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside in five," I called over my shoulder as I weaved my way through the crowd to find my friend.

I found her plastered against a guy in a booth. Hey, at least she didn't leave with him. It's progress. I yanked on her hair a little since she wouldn't answer to any verbal statements.

"Ow, what the fu—" she complained until she saw it was me. "Everything okay, Mar?"

"Yeah, but Jer is here with the stripper otherwise known as Satan."

"Kay, let's go then," she brusquely said a she straightened her halter top.

"Baby, where ya goin'?" the guy interrupted.

"Away from you," Charlie replied with a wink. She grabbed my arm and got us through the crowd much faster than I would be able to. We were almost to the door when Casey made a beeline for us, Jeremiah trailing behind.

"Are you leaving, Mari? Is hanging with the adults too much for you to handle?" She asked sarcastically.

Jeremiah finally reached us. "You leaving? It's still early."

"Yeah," I answered mostly to him. "We're going to dinner with Alcide."

Casey smiled. Oh, god, that is never a good sign. "You know, Jer, I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Case, that's a great idea," he exclaimed. "You two mind? It would be fun and I could get to know this guy you're hanging out with, Mari."

Ugh, I can't say no to him. But Casey will have to come. At least I'll have Charlie as a buffer. "Sure, sounds great," I said with a fake smile. Of course, Jeremiah couldn't tell, but Casey sure could.

The four of us walked out together to meet Alcide. I hoped he would be okay with this new development.


	7. Chapter 7

So here it is. Sorry about the shortness and lateness. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Of course Alcide, ever the gentleman, was fine with it, though he could sense my tension.

"So, Marilee can ride with me, if that's all right?" he asked Charlie and me.

I quickly agreed and shot Charlie a pleading look. She had no choice but to agree, not that she cared much anyways.

"So we'll go with Charlotte," Casey added.

A furious expression took over Charlie's normally calm face. "Excuse me, but where is your car?"

Jeremiah quickly responded to keep the peace, "We rode here with a friend."

"Then catch a ride with them."

Casey smiled. Oh, god. Charlie realized her mistake too. We had played right into her well-manicured hand. "How perfect! It would be really rude to just leave Bridge here since she did bring us. We can take her too."

Jeremiah looked pleased with this compromise. Charlie and I were not. You know that sort of rule that hos always travel in packs? Well it's definitely true for these two. The fact that I hate Brigit only makes Casey bring her around even more. You see, Brigit used to be friends with Charlie and me. Then one day our freshman year, BAM! She hates us. We never did figure out why.

Casey left with a skip in her step to go get her best friend from the club while I shot Alcide an apologetic smile. He smiled back at me and pulled me against him. His arms wrapped around me in a calming embrace. Oh, contentment. I nuzzled my face into his chest, purring like a kitten.

"Okay, I think it's time to go," Jeremiah interrupted rudely. I turned to glare at him and it only intensified when I saw Brigit sauntering out with Casey.

"Yeah, let's go," I said to Alcide in a hurry. I really wanted to get out of here before I had to make more small talk. I am definitely a procrastinator when it comes to stuff I don't wanna do.

"So where to?" Charlie questioned, looking towards me.

"How about Steak and Shake?" Alcide answered. I nodded, my eyes lighting up. It's one of my favorite places to eat.

"Works for me," Jeremiah added.

Charlie winked at me and mouthed, 'Get some.' Why did she always have to be so…weird?

Alcide opened the door to his huge truck, helped me up, and shut the door. Such manners! When he reached his door, he jumped in and started the truck. We were the first to leave the parking lot by a long shot.

"So you don't get along with your cousin's girlfriend?" he asked.

"Not at all."

"Any reason why?"

I thought for a second before replying bluntly, "She's rude."

Alcide started laughing loudly. "'She's rude'," he quoted. "That's the best way you can figure out how to describe her?"

Wrinkling my nose, I shot back, "Just because she's rude, doesn't mean I have to be."

"True"

"I have Charlie for that," I continued.

He glanced over at me. "Why don't you say anything to your cousin?"

"He would never listen to me, not about her."

"Sorry," he said simply. I nodded in answer.

"So how bad is this dinner going to be?" he wondered.

"Bad. Brigit is worse than Casey about flirting with guys that aren't hers."

"So I'm your guy?" Alcide teased.

I blushed furiously, "That's not what I-uh meant. She just likes guys. A lot."

He grinned, but didn't say anything.

Finally, I got the courage to ask, "Would that be a bad thing? You know, if you were?"

"Not at all," he said while taking my hand in his.

My hand remained in his, and silence filled the truck the rest of the way to the restaurant.

I hadn't felt this happy in a long time, even though I knew something was going to happened to change all of that. We snow leopard don't have the best of luck. That's why there's so few of us. So something was always going to happen, but for now I decided to enjoy the feeling that this handsome man gave me.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay lovelies, I've come to a realization about this story. This all takes place before the events of the books or tv show since this is sort of a combination of the two. There will also only be probably about two more parts to this particular story. But, I am planning a sequel so I can get into the actual Alcide/Mari love story I want to delve into. That will take place during the books and after the whole Debbie and Maria Star storylines. That is all and I'm so sorry this took so long. I've just lost complete inspiration for this. I've had about half of it done for months now and I'm forcing myself to sit here and write it at the moment. I will make sure to have more updates from now on though. I will tell my friend to force me to write on it. Thanks so much though and I love you all3

* * *

I was right, as usual. Something always happens. We arrived first at our destination and Alcide held up his hand to stop me when I made a move to get out of the truck. I shot him a confused look before realizing he meant to open my door for me. Chuckling, I waited for him to open the door before hopping out and taking his hand again. Due to the late hour, it wasn't crowded at all inside. At this time of the night, the only customers that could be counted on to be there were the drunken college kids and the insomniacs.

We sat down in a corner booth. I saw a car pull up outside. The first out of it was a very pissed off looking Charlie. "And so it begins," I said somewhat under my breath.

Alcide glanced out the window before realizing what I was referring to. "It will be fine."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyways as the door opened and in stalked Charlie who quickly claimed the seat next me as her own. Following her was an oblivious Jeremiah and the two giddy skanks. While Alcide smiled politely at them as they sat down, I glared at Brigit who decided it would be a smart idea to sit next to Alcide and then scoot her chair closer to him.

"Don't want to crowd Case and Jere," was her excuse. Lame, if you ask me. It was obvious she just wanted to steal my date from me. Not that she could, of course, but it was still the thought that counted.

"Of course, Brigit, you wouldn't want to do that. I mean, there's definitely not enough room at this table. Maybe you should go sit somewhere else" I suggested, giving her a smile.

Charlie snorted. "There's a good idea. Much better than her idea of sending 'the kids' home." She gave me a pointed look meaning that we were the kids to be sent home.

Alcide chose that moment to put his arm around me, something I was grateful for. It helped to show that she had no chance. Of course, this did not deter her in the least bit. In fact, Brigit seemed more determined now.

"So, Alcide, what brings you to these parts?"

He shrugged. "I have family in the area and I'm learning my father's business so I travel a bit for that."

Obviously the bitch wasn't giving up because she leaned in closer towards him to my distaste. "And what do you do?" Brigit asked, laying her hand on the arm that wasn't still wrapped around me.

Alcide shook her off and instead just said his answer to the whole table. "My father owns a surveying company in Shreveport."

"Louisiana, right?" Jeremiah asked. I guess this was something he actually knew about. Not sure how though since he had never been out of Jackson, Mississippi.

"That's right," Alcide replied with a smile. The conversation then progressed to some local sports team.

It wasn't something I would ever understand so I turned to Charlie to discuss some of the evening only loud enough to make sure that Casey and Brigit could hear. They kept giving us dirty looks when the boys weren't likely to notice, but it hadn't bothered me before and it sure as hell wasn't going to bother me now when I had one of the hottest guys I had ever seen sitting next to me with his arm around me.

The meal mostly passed the same way, with a few comments to people outside of the three distinct conversations going on. Jeremiah and Alcide had moved on to talking about what jobs were available locally that Alcide could help my cousin get. Casey and Brigit were talking about some poor girl's outfit from the club that night. Charlie was


End file.
